Frank the Vampire Slayer
by killersmoke
Summary: Frank has found a Vampire. Abandoned, frank feels bad for him. He takes him home to find something out about his life.Will he fall for this Vampire? Frerard / Gerard Way / Frank Iero
1. Hi, you lost?

_i do not MCR. This is all fiction. Enjoy._

* * *

"Shit." I whisper as I walk into the gloomy, abandoned, factory. My friends had told me that, if I didn't win the "courage"

game, I had to go in here because I was a "Pussy." The factory floor creaked under my flat, bottom, Adidas skateboarder shoes. I cringed as

I heard a small tap, from behind me. I hold a flashlight close to my chest.

I shiver as a breeze rolls past, screaming at me to leave. I obviously, declined it's offer. I accidentally kick...uh,something.

It made a very, fucking loud clanging noise. I cover my ears and curse myself. Then I froze, I thought I just saw eyes. Red glowing eyes.

But, when I blinked, they were gone. I suppose my mind is tricking me. I flick my black, shoulder length hair back, my tattooed arms actually looked bright in the darkness.

my mind is tricking me. I flick my black, shoulder length hair back, my tattooed arms actually looked bright in the darkness. Red

peeling through black. I narrow my eyes, trying to see better. "hmmm.."I hum, gently passing small machinery and going upstairs.

I heard a foot tap behind me. I swear! I turned quickly and got a glimpse of someone, red piercing eyes, black hair, and deathly

white skin. That was all I could remember seeing, before, he or she ran away,in a supernatural manner. I screamed a little louder than

I had hoped. I ran back to the entrance, seeing moon light. So close, needing to be safe again. I was almost to the door, my hand

shaking on the knob. Then someone yelled "Please! Don't leave. I didn't mean to scare ." I felt a hand on my arm, cold,

so cold. I shivered and turned, my eyes wide. "Hi." A boy smiled, are those fangs?! His eyes glew red in the Darkness, Black hair falling

into his face, small teeth (other than the fangs) in his mouth, small lips, slightly upturned nose, beautiful eyelashes, and dark,

thick, eyebrows. He...he was covered in blood, it was dried, it just still looked as though, it was still dripping down his face.

"W-what do y-you want from m-me?!" I yell and i push him, accidentally onto the ground. When he hit the ground, he made a yelp and

a groan of pain.

I ran out of the door, the cool night, summer, breeze, hitting me. I didn't look back until, I was on the side walk.

Looking at the old, rusty, moldy, building. I saw two eyes, the boys. He didn't follow me. He put his head down and closed the door.

Strange, very strange. I'll come back in the morning. I begin down the street to my home. The boy. That boy.

====Time Lapse (MORNING)====

I yawn and get out of bed. I take a quick shower, I throw on a steelers shirt, black pants that had ripped at the knees

and then high top, black, converse. I also put on a silver watch. I smirk and dry m hair with a towel, then comb it. I grab my

car keys, flashlight (with extra batteries), a switch blade and, butcher knife. I decided not to take my phone, so my friends

don't call and be like "Hey, what are you doing?" and I be like "Oh, just VAMPIRE hunting." So I get fucking called 7.

I sigh. I walk out of my home getting into my car and driving off to the factory. I get out of my car, go up to the door,

I turn it open while taking a deep breath. I walk to the back where no sunlight hits, flashlight on. I decide to go down into the cellar

since no sun goes in there. I walk down the steps, cold air sending shivers up my spine. I clear my throat. "Hello? Boy? You here?"

I sniff and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.I burns, I'll admit, I'm fucking scared. When I'm off the steps I say "Hello?" again.

I was desprete to find the creature of the night. "Why are you back?" I turn to a sad corner with an old bed and pillow. I frown.

He lives like this? How? "B-because, I want to say sorry and know about you." I put my hand on the knife handle, as I got

closer. "R-really? You want t-to talk to m-me?" he smiled. I knew it was gently but, the blood that covered him, made me cringe in fear.

"Yes, I would. B-but before I start..why are you covered in blood? And so much of it?" I saw him shrink back and frown, and are those

tears falling down his face? "I-I'm a monster! I can't control myself sometimes! E-even m-my brother l-left me!" He began to sob.

I took my hand off my knife and leaned towards him. Kneeling to him. "What's your name?" he sniffed, some of the tears washed little

amounts of blood off his face. He was a beautiful boy, besides his vamperious ways and bloody body. "G-gerard...Way." I smile and

slowly put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm Frank Iero." He flinched as my hand touched his shoulder. "I won't hurt you." I continue.

He shrunk back again. "B-but I can't be near your kind...humans." He took my hand quickly into his and looked at it with

narrow eyes, licking his lips. He let go "I'm sorry." He covered his face "I'm so sorry." I smile "I understand, I don't mind." he

looked up at me with watery eyes. "Thank you, Frank." I was born on Halloween and my whole life, I wished for a ghoul to have as my own.

I think I found the perfect one to help. "You're welcome. Now, how old are you?" He sniffed "E-eight-teen." I smirk by instinct.

"Great. You can move in with me." Then he smiled so big and hugged me, his slightly chubby body, clinging to mine. Hw whispered.

"Thank you again, Frankie."

========time lapse at Frank's house========

After shielding Gerard, under myself, from the sun, we made it to my car. I drove home quickly as Gerard under my blanket,

I kept in the back. He is in the shower now. I was looking for clothes, for him. I got a baggy black shirt and big batman PJ pants.

I went to turn around and put the clothes by the bathroom door, but, Gerard was standing beside me, naked. "Hi Frankie!" I stare

at him and blush. I hand him the clothes "For me?! Thank you!" he put them on and smiled at me, his hair going in his face again. I sigh.

"Gerard," I ruffle his hair. "Don't walk around, naked." He nods "Of course! Won't happen again!" I smile and say a silent thank you.

He smiled bigger. He's adorable, ain't he? I shake my head, smiling. "Come on, you must be hungry!" he stared at me with wide eyes.

He gulped, staring at my neck. "N-no." I smile and put my arm around his shoulders. "Come on." I walk him to the kitchen, sitting him at

the kitchen table. I sit on the other side, facing him. "If you promise not to kill me, I'll let you have some of my blood." he gasped

and licked his lips "Really?You're not scared?" I nod, laughing lightly. "Hell yeah, I am. For you to be healthy, I'll give it...

until I get blood packets from the hospital." The next thing I knew, Gerard was laying across the table...grabbing my shirt. His lips

to my neck, sucking a little then he bit in. I groaned in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks. Getting tired, I lean my head on the top

of his.  
I felt him word 'sorry' as I was falling into sweet darkness.


	2. Welcome back Franklin

I finally awoken from the fond darkness. At least it was Gerard, who caused it. I had no idea where I was though, defiantly  
NOT my kitchen. I was on a dark velvet and silk covered bed. Large covers across the top of two long poles above me. The room was

dark and silent. I got up from my laying position, off the bed. Cold tiled floor, across my bare feet. I went past a mirror on my to  
the door. I couldn't help but look into it. My hair was still shoulder length, I looked normal. My clothes were along night gown, white,

with a matching night cap. I jumped when I heard a ring of a bell. "Master, Iero!" A male voice called, loud and clear. "Coming!" I  
shout back, gasping, as I heard my rather, rich, accent. I opened the door, light burning into my tired eyes. It seemed as though,

I could not control my body. I walked down stairs. Head held up in pride. "Raymond." I state to a man with massive curly hair, tied back  
with a green ribbon. He laughs. "I thought you'd never awake, my boy!" I laugh now. This 'Raymond' was weird and I wish my body would

stop moving. "Ah, the Vampires haven't gotten me yet! Ye' ready for the journey?" I raise an eyebrow, thin and perfect. He laughs,  
brighter, than before. "Ey'! I wouldn't miss it vor the world!" Ray says with a v instead of a f, which is rather strange. "I'll

be ready soon! Be in a carriage?" Ray nodded and I left to my room. Smiling, I had changed into a dark brown cloak, black chaps, tall  
grey boots, green vest with a red, silk, undershirt. I look at myself, a smirk dancing on my lips. "Well, handsome," I sigh continuing.

"Looks like a great time to die." I sigh again, louder, and run into the kitchen. I grab a butcher knife in a holster, connecting it  
to my hip. I put a flip knife in my boot strap and a wooden stake in my other boot strap. I run out of the house, night breeze,

calm and cool, on my face. I see Raymond in a carriage. I go inside of it, sitting on the cold leather seats. "Well, you've got  
everything?" Ray raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Indeed, head out, my good man!" I shouted to the driver, he began to move the horses.

"Where off?" The driver asks, I smirk. "The woods, near the Jersey Castles!" I heard a gasp, then the driver cleared his throat. "As you  
demand, sir." I smirk at Ray. "Jolly good show, to come." He nods in agreement. We set off down the roads.

-Time Lapse-

Raymond and I, have finally gotten to our destination. We stretch. "You may take your leave." I smile at the driver as he nervously  
nods, driving off. It had only been a hour since we left. Ray brought his weapons and clothes, located in a small, black, travel pouch.

We headed out into the woods. The dark was scary, but I didn't stop. Then with our luck, a storm was beginning. A stroke of lightning coming  
my way. I shudder, continuing. There was a movement in the woods. A loud thunder clap sounded. As loud as I could I yell.

"Come fourth!" I saw a stretch of green and blue run past. I growl. "Ray set up camp, I'll be back." After much protesting, he finally  
let me go alone. I ran through the woods. I was following someone, bright white skin, bloody hands and feet. "Stop!" I command.

He went to turn left, flinging into a tree as he slipped on moss. I laugh menacingly and grab him by his collar. As I suspected, a vampire.  
It was too dark to see his face but I could see his red glowing eyes. "Please, I'm not royal! Let me go!" something about his voice

was familiar. I take out my stake as thunder claps. Then the lightning and I saw him. It looked like Gerard. I couldn't control my body  
as I went to stab him. Then, thank god, someone grabs my hand. "Wait!" A man with short dirty blonde hair states. "What!? You want a

vampire to live?" I scowl him. "He's my brother! leave him be!" I push him away and pick up Gerard, look alike. I run off with him. He was  
kicking and trying to bite but he was bobbing too much from my running. As soon as I got to the camp, I threw him down. Ray runs over

and curses. "Franklin, why is he here?" I shrug as I watch him to get up, I push him back down with my foot. "A boy said he was,"  
I point at Gerard "his brother." Ry nods. "But, you didn't have to kidnap him." I laugh and start tying Gerards hands behind his back

with my coat. I then sit on his ankles, he hissed in pain. My tribal tattoos glow, telling me there is evil among us. "Now what is your  
name?" I raise an eyebrow as I watch a tear roll down his porcelain face. "Way, Gerard Way. See! I am no royal!" I roll my eyes as he

struggles to get free. "Listen, Way." I grab his face. "Why are you a vampire and your brother not?" He looked away "I...I was bitten"  
I sigh "What are you in these royal woods?" He shivered from either fear or cold. "Traveling, my brother and I. We just wanted to

get back home." I glare at him. He was indeed young, I suppose too young to know these woods well. "When were you bitten?" He looks me  
straight in the eyes. "Yesterday," he looked down again."I went on a rampage..." he coughed out. That explains all the blood on him.

"Way, do you suppose you could behave?" He nods quickly and I smirk, getting off his ankles. He got up, legs shaking. 'What's the matter?"  
I raise an eyebrow "I'm not going to hurt you unless you hurt me." He shakes more as thunder sounds. I roll my eyes and grab his shoulders.

"How old are you?!" I snap as he whimpers. "Seventeen!" He tries to get loose of my grip but I hold him snuggly in my hands. "Well, you're  
a man!" I snarl "Now, act like one!" He tried harder to get loose, only for me to let go and send him flying to the ground. I was laughing

now, he stumbles to get u from the dirt. "Frank! Do you really enjoy this?!" Ray ran over and got Gerard up, untieing his hands.  
"Yes, vampires are useless creatures!" Ray glares at me as he holds a shaking Gerard close to him. "He is already confused and

in pain! There is no reason to continue on!" I scowl Ray and thunder stroke, Gerard going closer to Ray."Why do you protect him!? There's  
no good to come from it!" I grab Gerards neck and pull him to me, as he let go of Ray and makes a pained groan. Ray scowled "He's just

a boy!" I pull Gerard closer to me. "That means nothing." I say slowly and my eyes pierce through his. Then I put Gerard over my shoulder  
and begin to run into the woods. "Frank! Stop!" Was all I heard until thunder clapped. I found an abandoned shed. The moss soft beneath

my shoes. I mumble in disgust, putting Gerard down rather gently. "W-why are you doing this?!" He snapped at me. I shake my head "You're  
lucky. You ought' to be dead!" He shivered, I assume from the cold. I sigh and sit next to him. " Look, I don't mean to be so rude

and ruthless. It's my job." I wrap an arm around him, feeling cold skin which made me shiver. He made a noise, very small. Perhaps to  
disagree though he allowed to contact. He glew in the bolt of lightning. He has delicate features. Soft, long eyelashes, small lips,

slightly upturned nose, bold, dark eyebrows, and his deathly dark under eye shades and bags. "Gerard, rest." I look at him. he stares  
at me like I'm crazy. "Now 'll kill me!" I sigh loud and frustrated. "I would have already, foolish boy." He seemed to want to

Protest but kept quiet, laying down on the mossy ground. "Good boy." I muse and caress his cheek. His eyes fluttering close. Like  
a butterfly drifting gently down. I move his black hair from his face. I smile, joining him. I lay there hearing his soft breaths.

"Good night, Gerard." I whisper, drifting off. I lay asleep next to a vampire...who I now adore.


End file.
